CastriX
CastriX is a famous Romanian level creator in Geometry Dash. He is well known for his unique glow style. Levels Unrated Levels * Bernion - CastriX's very first level on his new account, which was made in 2.0. * Eclary * Machina v2 - A remake of the Geometry Dash World level Machina. * Magistral - A 2.0 level dedicated to Optical and StubbyPinata which got a 2.1 update. * Fantastic - CastriX's real first 2.1 level. * Stereo Madness 2017 - A remake of Stereo Madness. * Collab with Izhar - Obviously, CastriX's part in a collaboration with Izhar. There are no living signs of that collaboration on Izhar's account though. * CCGuitar1 - An entry for GuitarHeroStyles' first Creator Contest. * IZ CContest 2 - An entry for Izhar's second Creator Contest, in which you had to decorate a short layout made by Izhar himself. * CC2CastriX - A layout made for CastriX's second Creator Contest, in which you needed to decorate a 8 seconds long layout. * CC2 Results - As the title says, this level shows the results of CastriX's second Creator Contest. The podium of the contest is: SpaceXman in third position, AlanShot second and Alecast first. * GC3 Famous C - An entry for the third Gauntlet Contest, which did not win. This entry got an honorable mention though. * RemotuS - His third mega-collaboration. The word 'Remotus' means 'Deleted' in Latin, but it is unknown if this was intentional. * TripleXtep - A remake of TripleStep by Picha. Easy Levels * Candescent (epic) - CastriX's first epic-rated level. The layout was made by Squall, and the decoration obviously by CastriX. Daily Level #240. Normal Levels * Silai (featured) - An 'epic easy' worthy level according to CastriX himself. This level is dedicated to Darwin, Thomartin and StarShip. * CaLone (featured) - According to the creator, a simple and fun level. * Pegasus (epic) - A level in which the creator mainly focused on the atmosphere. Daily Level #257. * God Hand (epic) - An easy level which seems to be dedicated to 'Ly', as they are mentioned in the description as an awesome person. Hard Levels * Years v2 (featured) - His oldest rated level. As the title says, it is a remake of the Geometry Dash World level Years. * Edomus (featured) - A level based on The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. * Radically (featured) - A level mixing 1.0 and 2.1 decoration. Daily Level #204. * Crystal fusion (featured) - His entry for the Crystal Gauntlet Contest. It got the fifth place. The goal of the level, as its description says, is to escape from a mine. * Denisa (featured) - A level dedicated to Denisa, which is the girl CastriX fell in love with. It is a really important level for him. * Snowy (featured) - A winter-themed level which is dedicated to Skitten and MikyFC. * Reluto (featured) - An art level with really detailed art. Harder Levels * RePlay (featured) - A level made in two weeks. CastriX hoped to get his first epic-rate with this level but he "only" got a feature with it. * Heluvi (featured) * Fruitland (featured) - A collaboration with Piseto. * Mithreli (featured) - An attempt from CastriX at a brand new style for him. * Magmanosa (epic) - A sequel to his level Edomus, as it is again a Skyward Sword themed level. It is also an entry to the Bossfight Creator Contest. * Chlorine (epic) - Daily Level #307. * Letia (featured) - A collaboration with Sharks which took 3 months to make. * Magitech (epic) - A level dedicated to the composer Canonblade. It uses, of course, a song composed by Canonblade. * Dalia (epic) - What he considers to be his masterpiece. A level dedicated to his crush. Insane Levels * Mythical Shadow (featured) - A level dedicated to Souls TRK. * Floward (epic) * Mescarade (epic) - His entry for the Monster Gauntlet Contest, which was not placed at all in the top 5 or in the honorable mentions. Demon Levels Easy Demons * Crunchy Town II (epic) - The sequel to his other level, Crunchy Town. It uses (as its prequel) a song which makes the creator remind of the 1.9 era. * Cosmical Delusions (featured) - His first mega-collaboration, which was made by the CastriX CC2's winners (and of course, CastriX). It was verified by Alex Wolf. * Twilight Darkness (featured) - A demon level made for Halloween. It is dedicated to Berkoo and Jacobroso. Medium Demons * Crunchy Town (epic) - His entry for Darwin's Creator Contest. He actually considers this level as an easy demon. * Steel Doom (epic) - His entry for the Doom Gauntlet Contest, which did not place in the top five nor in the honorable mentions. * Thermodynamix (featured) - A level based on 'Thermodynamix', a brand new song by dj-Nate at the time of the release of the level. Insane Demons * Electrosonic (featured) - CastriX's second mega-collaboration, in which both unknown and famous creators were part of the level. The level took seven months to be fully built. It was verified by Sonic80, and CastriX considers this level as an extreme demon. Upcoming Levels * Ancient Myth * Breathe * Fiona * Silion * Levels on his old account (CarlYT) * Hepatica (featured) - CastriX's first level on his old account, which got a feature and an 'Easy' difficulty. * New Era - A classic 2.0 level. The creator considers it as a 5 stars worthy level. * Amity - Another 5 stars worthy level, according to the creator. * StageDown - A 2.0 level which was CastriX's version of The Seven Seas, a Geometry Dash Meltdown level. CastriX considered the level 3 stars worthy. * Zenubik - A 4-5 stars worthy level. This is the first level where CastriX says that it is his best work to date. * Angelic - A 5 stars worthy level, once again. It seems to be angel themed. * Eliade - A 3 stars worthy level this time. It is dedicated to TriAxis (it is the first CastriX level dedicated to someone). * Hepatica II - A sequel to his first level, Hepatica. It is considered as 4 stars worthy. * Melixia * Nebula * The Experiment * Sadness - Logically, CastriX's saddest level. It is dedicated to RobTop. * My part on collab - CastriX's part on a collaboration with CronosGD. * Away - CastriX's very first try at making a demon level. * TrioX - CastriX's last level on his old account. Trivia * CastriX's old names were Carlmonster and CarlYT. ** However, CarlYT is still the name of his old account. * He decorated Buff This along with TEX02. * On June 23, 2018, CastriX tried to create a new trend which was a theme called "Materialistic". The rules for the theme can be seen in the image opposite. However, shortly after, CastriX deleted the video due to the said theme starting a drama. * On July 11th, 2019, CastriX was eventually unmodded due to negative behavior. Category:Level creators Category:Players